Lost In Her
by Cosmiclimate
Summary: Starfire sees a certain Robin do something confusing to her, yet very special to him. ONESHOT RobStar...fluff. All RobStar fans, welcome. For nonfans, no flames. I have a hose, and I'm not afraid to use it. Review, please!


**Lost in her**

By Cosmiclimate

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…yet…(evil smile)

* * *

It was early morning at Jump City.

Well, 4:47 am, if you want it precise.

During the sunlight hours of jumpy Jump city, the havoc wreakers of the town get jumpy too. Villains, robbers, thieves and even some crazy maniacs think that they could overcome the naïve city. Yet they have forgotten one thing.

"Titans, Go!"

Yes, the pride of the whole city (except for its villains). The only force that can pick up evil, chew it, spit it out and stomp on it.

The Teen Titans.

But in the wee hours of the morning, the city is seldom disturbed. For the Titans, this is a chance to finally rest. Hey, even heroes need sleep…

But one lone figure in the Titans Tower seems to be awake. He quietly opens and closes behind him the door. On the door are bold letters, revealing the name ROBIN.

"Don't want them to wake up. Must keep quiet," said he, groggy from sleep.

Slowly he tiptoed down the hall, careful not to trip or to make any noise. He silently crept past a door marked CYBORG…RAVEN…BEAST BOY.

As he was about to reach the end of the hall, he silently thanked the heavens for not letting anyone wake up. "Hehe, only one more door to go-"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEAKKKKKKK!"

"Damn! What the heck was that?" He looked down at his foot. To his dismay, he had stepped on a green rubber ducky. "BEAST BOY…" he muttered before running down the stairs in panic.

"_Why hello, friend Robin! What brings you to my door this lovely evening?"_

"…_erm, Star, I was wondering…you know, if you wanted to go out tonight…" said Robin as he was fidgeting at the bottom of his polo shirt. "…with me?"_

"_Why, I would indeed be very much DELIGHTED!" screamed a happy Starfire. "I shall now prepare myself! Kindly excuse me," she said as she slowly closed the door. She changed from her normal costume to a pink shirt with the words "kiss me" in front and a plain blue skirt. She also wore her favorite sandals, the first one she bought in the "Mall of Shopping." Outside, Robin waited patiently, knowing it was worth it when Starfire agreed to go on a date with him._

"_I am ready!" came a muffled voice from behind the door. She opened the door to reveal a slightly but surely stunned Robin, ignorant to seeing her casual beauty._

"_Shall we go now? I am indeed very thrilled to have an outgoing with you, friend Robin!" A wide grin plastered on her face._

"_Sure," said a nervous wreck called Robin, "uh, where do you wanna go, Star?"_

"_Anywhere you favor, Robin!"_

"_Very well then," said he, "maybe we could visit the-"_

"SQUEEEEEEEEEAKKKKKKK!"

* * *

Starfire sat up from her bed, eyes wide, panting short breaths. She had been startled by the sudden noise that disturbed her sleep. "…and my sweet dream…" she sadly muttered. "If only my dream had continued, I would have woken up very happy. However, I feel very downtrodden and disappointed."

Then she remembers.

"There is an intruder!" Starfire slowly stepped down her bed and tiptoed to the door. She creaked it open and timidly asked, "W-who is there?"

She heard footsteps down the stairs.

Silently she flew down the stairs, following the "intruder" in hopes of catching him red-handed before he would do any harm. She stopped down the stairs and looked around. No one in the game room. No one in the kitchen. No one in the living room. Someone slipping through the door. No one in the hall. "Wait!" she said as it hit her. "I must see who that person is!"

Starfire slid through the door and looked in all directions. No one was in sight.

Suddenly a flash of rush caught her eye. She looked at her right. She saw a cape vanish to the back of the Tower.

_I believe I saw a flash of yellow in that cape,_ She thought to herself, thinking it was familiar.

She flew swiftly to the back of the Tower. The person was about to escape to Jump city through the lake. "I have caught you!" Starfire exclaimed. She reached out and grabbed the tunic of her captive. "I am indeed upset tha-Robin?"

Robin was indeed the person Starfire caught. He grinned sheepishly.

"Pardon my inquiry, Robin, but what are you doing?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Well, you caught me, Star. Sorry I woke you up." She smiled a forgiving smile. "That is alright, yet I still wonder why you have awoken very early today. It is but 4:56 am in earth time…"

"Well," Robin tried to explain, "sometimes I just wake up to be alone and think. I know, it sounds stupid, but sometimes it's the only way I could be tranquil. You know, just like Raven, when she meditates." Starfire nodded. "And do you also chant a mantra of 'azarath metrion zinthos?'"

Robin chuckled to himself. "No, not that kind of tranquility. I don't meditate." Starfire was now baffled. "Then what do you do?" "I just…think."

Starfire cocked her head to think. Robin tried to stifle his laughter. _Cute, _he thought.

She gave up and shrugged. "I think that the only way I could ever understand is when I would experience this 'thinking.' May I accompany you today?"

Robin's eyes cracked wide open. "Uh, well… sure, but I don't usually take someone with me…you know, personal things to think of…"

Starfire's eyes pleaded. "Please, friend Robin! I promise to do my best to not be a burden, and I shall respect your personal space." Her face showed genuine promise.

"Okay, sure…" said Robin. He couldn't resist her. She was very persistent, and yet, it wasn't annoying at all. Robin smiled. _It won't be so bad…_he thought. After all, it _was_ Starfire.

A certain Raven peeked down from her window. She gave a small smirk. _Finally,_ she thought. She was kind enough to keep this from the boys. She knew they would torture Robin if they knew. With this in mind, she went back to sleep.

"Where do you wish to go, Robin?" asked Starfire.

"I usually go…anywhere, actually. But today, I think I'll go to the roof of the Tower," said he, reaching out to the iron rungs that lined the edge of the Tower.

"Okay." And with that, she took Robin in her arms and flew him up the Tower's top. Gently she put him down, and floated down as well.

"Thanks, Star."

"It is no problem."

He then sat on the floor and lied down. Starfire was again confused. "Robin, I thought you were going to do the 'thinking?' Why is it that you are preparing for sleep?"

Robin turned to look at her and smiled. "I _am_ thinking, Star. It's just that when I look at the stars, it helps me keep calm…come on, think with me," he said, tapping the spot next to him. Starfire beamed.

"Why, I would love to!" She lied down quickly and squealed in pure delight, as if it were an exciting ride. Robin chuckled. _…very cute… _he thought.

Robin looked at the star-studded sky, thinking of anything to clear his mind. One minute. Nothing. Five minutes. Still nothing. Ten minutes. Pretty much nothing. _Why is thinking so difficult,_ he thought. _What the hell is different from the last time? What is-_ He looked at his side. There was Starfire, closing her eyes and humming a tune to herself. _Oh, _he finally realizes.

He looked at her intently. She was swinging her head slightly to the tune she was singing. Her lips curled to a smile. And so did Robin's. There was…something about her he can't quite understand. Something about the way she smiles. The way she always makes anyone happy. _The way she closes her eyes…and the sweet smell of her hair…and the way she…_

Clearly, Robin was lost in her.

I can't think like this…I am her leader; I can't lo-uh, like her this way. If anyone finds out, I don't know what will happen…

_But she's so…so…argh, I suck at words…_

_Who cares what the world says…as long as she's here…_

_I wonder what her sign is…_

All these thoughts swiveled in his mind as he thought about the most important thing in his life…

"Robin? Friend Robin? Are you okay?"

…well, for a few minutes, at least…

"Huh? What? What happened?" he said, startled by the sudden slap of reality.

Starfire sighed her relief. "Thank goodness! I was… 'freaked out,' as you say…"

He smiled sheepishly (again) and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry I scared you back there… I was just thinking really hard…"

Starfire smiled. "May I ask about what?"

Robin collapsed anime style. He got up and said, "uhm…uh…meatloaf!"

Blink. Blink.

"Meatloaf?"

"uh…Yeah!"

"Is this earthly delicacy interesting to think of?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Starfire giggled. She loved it when Robin acted goofily. It was very unlike him to do so, being their team leader.

"So," Robin said, "what did you think of?"

"It is nothing interesting at all," she answered, keeping it a secret.

Robin persisted. "Come on, you know you could tell me…"

"But you will laugh!"

"No, I won't. I swear, I won't."

"I was merely pondering on the time when I have arrived here on earth. Do you not remember, Robin?"

He smiled. "Of course, I do…"

He closed his eyes to reminisce…

-Flashback-

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin, their team leader. 

All four – Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy – were heading towards the place where there was a reported meteorite crash.

"_Dude, this is cool! Just think, it might be a message from Mars!" said an excited Beast Boy._

"_Yeah, dawg," followed Cyborg, "we could claim it as our own and auction it off to the highest bidder!"_

_They gave each other a hi-five._

_Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys are idiots," she muttered._

_As they neared the site of the crash, Robin warned them, "Be careful, you three. We don't know what we're facing here, it might be very dangerous."_

"_Dude, it's just a meteorite. There's nothing to wo-"_

_And there they saw the meteorite wiggle._

"_So it's _just_ a meteorite. Gee, Beast Boy, I guess all meteorites wiggle like that one when they recently crash into a planet…" said Raven's sarcastic tone._

"_Uh," stuttered Cyborg, obviously terrified, " ya'll just stay there, I'll examine this thing from afar…"_

"_This is no time to chicken out, Cy. Raven, check for any life signs," their leader commanded._

"_Whatever."_

_Raven chanted her mantra as her dark powers enveloped the meteorite fully. After a few moments, Raven gave her analysis._

"_There's a strong life force within," she explained, "it's not injured or anything, just woozy from a long period of hibernation. Can't tell where it came from, though."_

"_All right, I'm taking a closer look…"_

"_Be careful, Robin. Just because it's sleepy doesn't mean it can't harm you."_

_Robin slowly made his way towards the meteorite, inching his way little by little. A yard away. Nothing happens. Same thing at two feet. But when he was about a foot away, the meteorite shook vigorously, shaking off all the rocky parts and clumps that have cracked during the crash. It revealed a transparent green pod, big enough to encase a human being with typical height._

_Robin peeked inside, eyes flashing wide at what he saw…_

_Inside was a girl, about their age, very sleepy but trying her best to rock the pod open._

"_Uh, guys, you wouldn't believe me if I told you this…"_

"_What? What's in there? Wha-WOAH," exclaimed Beast Boy._

_Inside the girl struggled to get free._

"_Yo, a little help here?"_

_Cyborg (who finally stopped being scared) turned his hand into a drill and tried to drill the top part off the pod. In a few seconds, he finally succeeded._

_The girl had slumped back, exhausted from her effort. Robin helped her out of the pod, seeing she was tired._

"_Wow," was all Robin could say. His eyes examined her; she was…very attractive, or so as Robin thought. Bright green eyes, silky crimson hair, lovely orange skin…_

For an alien, _he thought, _she's not so bad at all…

_Out of astonishment, he managed to blurt out, "Hi! I'm Robin."_

_Blink. Blink._

"_Xada's blargtu! Koriand'r glarfnort!"_

Just my luck, _he thought. He had to find someone beautiful that can't speak English._

_Yes, Robin was very disappointed, but of course, he didn't show it. He didn't want everyone to think he thought an alien was pretty._

_Suddenly the alien took Robin by the chin and brought his lips to hers. "Mmph! Mmm…" Robin didn't know at all why she did this, but unexpectedly, he didn't care…_

_Raven's eyes grew as big as saucers. Beast Boy's and Cyborg's jaws dropped to the ground._

_Finally, she let go._

"_Uh…" Robin stuttered._

_Suddenly she spoke. "H-hello, my newfound friends…um, I am Koriand'r, from the faraway planet of Tamaran. I simply come to find another place to stay. And, friend," she said, gesturing towards Robin, "I am sorry for the sudden movements. I simply had to learn the language you, um, speak."_

"_That's okay, I guess."_

"_HI! YOU COULD CALL ME BEAST BOY! AND THAT'S ROBIN, RAVEN AND CYBORG! WOW, IT'S SO NICE TO MEET AN ALIEN WHO COULD SPEA-"_

_Raven slapped him in the cheek. Hard._

"_OW! Hey! What the heck did you do that for?"_

_Raven ignored him._

"_So, Korandar-"_

"_I am sorry, but that's 'Koriand'r.'"_

"_Ya'll know that's hard to pronounce, right?"_

"_Yes, indeed. I see. Well then, you may call me by my alternative name. It is 'Starfire.'"_

"_Much better."_

"_So, Starfire, do you have some sort of cool, alieny powers?" Beast Boy asked, ignorantly._

"_Well, we Tamaranians are blessed with flight, and if we are in need of defense, we are able to shoot beams of energy from the ends of our limbs - hands, as it may be called."_

"_Wooooow."_

"_What about you, my friends? It appears as if you are not of normal human limitations. I think you may have been blessed with great abilities."_

"_We do. We use them to kick evil's ass. We're superheroes. There. Got it?" Raven said._

"_Every word. Though I am in doubt of your kicking the evil's pet donkey."_

_Robin chuckled. "Never mind that."_

"_Oh, okay then."_

_Silence._

"_Um, if it is acceptable, I would wish to join this 'group that kicks villains ass.' Is it possible to enroll?"_

"_Yeah, sure!" said Robin, blurting stupid things out again._

"_Really? Are all of you sure?"_

_Beast Boy and Cy gave thumbs-up, while Raven simply nodded. Robin smiled. A lot._

"_Then I am indeed very happy! WEEEE!" Starfire said, twirling around._

"_Welcome to the group."_

-End Flashback-

"I love that moment oh so much," said Starfire.

_Me too, _thought Robin.

A few minutes of silence.

"Ooooaaaaaaaahhhhh…" Starfire yawned, stretching her arms up in the air.

"You sleepy Star?"

"A little bit…"

"Me too."

"Yes…"

Robin looked at the stars for a while. _Beautiful…just like her…_

Suddenly he cursed his mentor for training him to be less emotive. _Maybe she'd like me if I weren't so serious…I suck…_he thought, looking at her.

_Wait, _he thought, _she…she's not there…_

He then felt frantic; he couldn't see at all where she was. He neglected to notice for a few seconds the heavy breathing on his shoulder. Then he saw. And there was Starfire, contentedly sleeping. She cuddled his chest close to her face as if it were her favorite pillow.

Robin's body stiffened, and his face's color was the same as his tunic. But after a while he let out a huge sigh, and put one arm across her back to keep her close. He even removed his cape and wrapped it around her, in an attempt to keep her warm.

_She's so…well, beautiful…_

He watched as her chest expanded every time she breathed. He didn't know why, but he felt a lot light-headed whenever he saw her near him. Its as if he could die happy right then and there, like he didn't care…as long as she's with him.

Unconsciously she purred, drawing her head closer to his…

Robin took in the scent of her beautiful hair, stroking it softly as he did…

_Hmmm…jasmine…_

He closed his eyes, hugging her closer and closer…

…and all was heaven for him…

But he realized; it was time to let go…

Slowly he got up, trying his best to not wake her. He took her in his arms and brought her silently to the door marked STARFIRE. He looked at her a last time. Her mouth was partly open, and her hands clung onto his tunic…

And he realized how hard it was to let her go…

_But it's the right thing to do…_

He put her down on her bed, holding her hand to help let go of his tunic. The Boy Wonder then took the blankets, pulling it over and tucking her in.

_Sigh…_

He couldn't help it…

He gently took her in his arms, holding her warmth close to him, being careful she wouldn't wake up… then she put her down softly back to bed, making sure none of her sheets were wrinkled or anything. _All good things must come to an end, I guess… _he thought.

_Besides, she can't love me…like I have a chance…I'm her ally, her leader, her teammate…not her lover…_

But before he could get up and leave, he felt a slight brush on his hand…

It was Starfire.

"Robin…" she called out.

Robin turned around.

"Oh. You're awake…"

"Thank you for taking me with you this morning…" she said softly.

Robin smiled. "It's nothing at all…"

She gestured her to come closer, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck…

…and brushed her lips against his.

Robin was surprised; yet he didn't pull back. _No way would I…not now…I must be dreaming…_

Starfire's lips…felt nice, according to Robin.

Then Starfire let go.

Robin was astonished. "Star…"

She smiled. "Shh, it is okay… you need not speak…"

"If you say so." Robin grinned. "Bye now, sorry for the time I wasted."

"Quite the contrary," said Starfire, "I have not enjoyed more in my life. Ever."

Robin still felt her smile as he quietly closed the door.

He breathed deeply. _That had to be a dream, _he thought to himself.

He smiled. No, it wasn't.

And he thanked God for that.

* * *

So… whaddya think? Like it? Hate it? Please review. Yes, this is my first fanfic ever. Really. So just press that little button below, okay? Good.

Cosmiclimate


End file.
